


patrick brewer, you are my happy ending

by clakearts



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clakearts/pseuds/clakearts
Summary: Had one of my tumblr followers suggest I share my art here as well, so here we are!If you want to support me and my work you can follow me on any social media (all @clakearts) orbuy me a coffee!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	patrick brewer, you are my happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Had one of my tumblr followers suggest I share my art here as well, so here we are!
> 
> If you want to support me and my work you can follow me on any social media (all @clakearts) or [buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/clakearts)


End file.
